Cars (2006)
Storyline While traveling to California to race against The King (Richard Petty) and Chick Hicks (Michael Keaton) for the Piston Cup Championship, Lightning McQueen (Owen Wilson) becomes lost after falling out of his trailer in a run down town called Radiator Springs. While there he slowly befriends the town's odd residents, including Sally (Bonnie Hunt), Doc Hudson (Paul Newman) and Mater (Larry the Cable Guy). When it comes time for him to leave to championship is no longer his top priority. Also See Cars (2006) (Trailers) Cars 2 (2011) Cars 3 (2017) Cars 4 (2020) Planes (2013) Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) Movie Trailer Sound Effects Used Sound Ideas, Auto, Horn - External: Horn Doppler Effect On Pass By, Left To Right 01 Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION Sound Ideas, INDUSTRY, HYDRAULIC - ELECTRIC HYDRAULIC MACHINE: UP FULL, FACTORY Sound Ideas, TRAIN, FREIGHT - CROSSING BELLS, PASS BY WITH HORN Sound Ideas, ROBOT, MOTOR - ROBOT SERVO MOTOR 03 Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE PASS BY FAST Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, MEDIUM 01 (Heard as the Stanley statue flies back into place.) Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Bellow Mul AT042302 (Heard in a high pitch.) Hollywoodedge, Hawk Redtailed Scree AT082801 Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 (Heard in a high pitch.) Hollywoodedge, Tire Skids For Plane PE060901 Hollywoodedge, Helicopter Close Per PE062901 Hollywoodedge, Doppler Car Horn By Ap PE077401 Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 Hollywoodedge, Fart 1 Medium Fart Clo PE138901 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 Hollywoodedge, 35mm Still Camera Sho PE179001 ‎ Hollywoodedge, Car Skid Medium Speed TE047104 Hollywoodedge, Truck Brakes Brake Sq TE047902 WILHELM SCREAM LUXO JR. SQUEAKING Image Gallery Cars Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 Cars Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL DROP ON FOOT, CARTOON.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL DROP ON FOOT, CARTOON Cars Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - BONK ON HEAD WITH METAL PIPE, CARTOON.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - BONK ON HEAD WITH METAL PIPE, CARTOON Cars Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01-2.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 Cars Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON FOOT, CARTOON.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON FOOT, CARTOON Cars Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 02.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 02 Cars Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01-3.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-1326.jpg|WILHELM SCREAM Cars Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 Cars Hollywoodedge, Truck Brakes Brake Sq TE047902.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Truck Brakes Brake Sq TE047902 Cars Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, MEDIUM 01.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, MEDIUM 01 Audio Samples External Links Category:Movies